My Ordinary Girl
by girlwiththebangs
Summary: At that time, I was truly convinced that I could never feel more than anything for that blockheaded girl. Little did I know it was just the beginning of something more than my feelings of irate for her.


**My Ordinary Girl**

It has always been a mystery how I came to fall in love with a silly looking girl. With her frizzy hair, roundish face, wide-set eyes, small button nose, average height and an almost childlike figure, this girl is nothing more but ordinary. And yet, to my surprise, she has somehow magically made my heart do somersaults every time I see her smile. It puzzles me how it happened or when it started, considering that I didn't even like her personality. Noisy, immature, quick-tempered, insecure and clumsy, these are some of her many irksome traits that makes me want to turn around and walk away whenever we meet. Often times I tend to forget that she's a girl and treat her like the brash and unrefined person that she is. There are even moments where she annoys me so much that I couldn't help but notice her all the time. She's like this pink neon sign that's irritatingly sharp and hard to miss.

"Yohoo!"

"Wah!" I hopped a little, surprised by the suddenness of her appearance as she sat down and leaned against the bookshelf of the school's library. My eyes were as big as saucers as I peered down at her sitting beside me hugging her knees. Her brown hair was neatly tied into buns at both sides of her head, spiky braids springing out of it like mushrooms pointing in every direction.

_That scared me. Could this girl's hair get any weirder?_

She tilted her head to look at me, her brown orbs full of wonder and childish curiosity.

"Don't tell me you came to see those pictures too?"

I returned to my book and tried to appear indifferent but exasperation bled through me as I spoke, "I'm not interested. I came because of club activities."

"Huh? Book club?" she asked disbelievingly, as if reading was the most ludicrous thing to do. "How boring!"

Her innocent comment struck a nerve and I felt my temper rising. I shut the book that I was holding.

"Books, to people who don't read it may give them the impression of being shallow and boring. However, books, in truth, can broaden one's perception," I said dryly, my expression dour by her mindless opinion.

She blinked several times shocked by the change in my mood. All of a sudden her eyes twinkled with realization.

"I understand!" she yelled with alacrity. "I also have the experience of gaining knowledge from reading manga. Like a good friend is also called a buddy o-or that being serious is also called for real."

I was amazed at how simple and callow this girl is. _What a fool._ I thought to myself. It's like talking to a ten year old wearing a uniform of a high school student. I almost shook my head but stopped when a gentle smile graced her lips.

"Having a hobby that you like, that's a good thing." Her soft expression prompted something to stir up inside me. I felt a slight tingle at the pit of my stomach followed by a warm 'thump' in my chest.

_What the hell was that? _I was stupefied. For a second there I almost thought she was cute—pretty even. I turned around to shake off the unfamiliar feeling like whisking away an unwanted guest.

I tried to remedy my momentary lapse by retorting, but my sentences came out in a stutter, "Y-You too! Playing so happily with kids… your hairstyle is always changing as well…"

"Oh… I get it. You act like you DON'T care on the surface, but in fact, YOU DO pay attention to me," she surmised, her eyes glinted with innocence.

_How did she get to that conclusion? I don't care about you! You are nothing but an eyesore._

_Liar_

As if saying out loud could help solidify my plea I yelled, "I do not pay attention to you! It's just that when you enter my field of vision even just a bit, it makes my eyes feel pricked!"

She fell silent; too stunned by my vehement refusal to admit that her theory was right. Her face sagged into a gawk; a battle went on inside her head.

"Then I'm glittery?"

I internally face palmed.

_Never mind._ I sighed. _What was I thinking? I could never fall for this type of girl._

I steered the conversation into a different path and gave her a sarcastic comment leaving her flustered and embarrassed. And just like that our chitchat ended as I walked away, relieved that it was finally over. At that time, I was truly convinced that I could never feel more than anything for that blockheaded girl. Little did I know it was just the beginning of something more than my feelings of irate for her.

Time passed and our banters became more frequent. It started with simple greetings of _hi_, _hello_ and _good morning_ to monosyllabic replies, quirky retorts and then a sarcastic comment that would later escalate into an immature fight. Nonetheless, we would both make up; she, apologizing for her daftness and I for my derision and callousness. Without realizing, we gradually slipped into long conversations that are calm and friendlier than before. We would talk about anything that interests us; school, the weather or even our pet peeves. Little by little I began to notice other things about her, like her determination and loyalty towards her friends, her patience and passion for doing her arduous hairstyles (which may sometimes be over the top), how she lights up and becomes cheerful whenever kids are around and her cute and asinine antics when it comes to her insecurities about her looks. Slowly my snarky and mocking remarks became words of comfort and encouragement. I no longer am annoyed or distressed whenever she's around, nor do I feel the need to maim her whenever she makes blunders or bolt from her when she bothers me. Odd enough, it was I who was constantly seeking her. One time, I even caught myself staring a little too long as she ran freely across the streets with the neighbors' kids'. Her limbs flailing as she raced towards an ice cream truck laughing without restraint when her playmate smudged her nose with chocolate. She was so happy and free that watching her made me happy as well.

"It would be nice if you maintained that," she pointed at my face.

I raised a brow, my smile leaving my face as I turned to her, "Hm?"

"You're easily mistaken as someone who seems very fierce. So, you should show a smile like just now." Her eyes fluttered and met mine as the corners of her lips rose slightly and then she said, "Ichi, have you noticed?"

I held her gaze for a while, my heartbeat intensified as it pounded loudly in my ears and butterflies flew gently in my stomach. I struggled to breathe. _What was that?_

"When you laugh…," she continued, "You really look like _Daiya_ as I expected."

The flurry of butterflies stopped and I felt a sharp pain surge in my chest. A flashback of that same statement rammed through me like a bullet train. I resented those words more than any of the insults thrown at me. It's not that I don't like being compared to my extrovert cousin. No, that's not it. What I really hated was the thought of her thinking about another man. All the merriment and jest fled me, leaving only frustration and disappointment.

Why do all women compare me to that clown? I'm not like him. As far as I'm concerned, he's the complete opposite of me; while I'm serious, aloof and always in control, Daiya is outgoing, sociable, friendly and frivolous. Why would people _always_ think that were alike? Are they blind? Doesn't she notice me at all?

_Stupid woman._ _Stupid butterflies. Stupid feelings!_

I have always known that she has a little crush on Daiya, but I never gave a tiny rat's ass about it. But now, now… it feels _different_. I feel different. _What that does mean?_

My chest began to do those unsettling 'ba-thumps' and the butterflies started flapping their wings in a frenzied manner.

"What are you guys doing here?" I yelled flustered by their arrival at the okonomiyaki shop that I was working at.

"How can you be rude towards your customers?" whined Daiya as he sat down beside her, both looking incredibly satisfied and amused by my anxiety.

_It's not enough that you parade yourselves in front of me at home, but to come to my work? I can't stand you guys! Argghhh!_ I was seething with consternation when the store owner saw us.

She joined our group and beamed at them, "Oh you're Ichi's friends?"

"Good evening!" they both chimed.

_Look at those fools, already acting like a couple._ I eyed them warily across the counter as I held into my spatula. My employer gave me a knowing look and she returned her attention to the two.

"Are you guys in a love triangle?" she teased.

All the blood in my body went rushing through my face. I must look like a tomato right now.

"NO!" the three of us barked at the same time; Daiya, refusing in a joking manner and her in an embarrassed yet offended way.

_Why does she look so offended? Am I that repulsive?_

"So, you're not Ichi's girlfriend?" prodded the store owner.

She hastily stood up, placed her palms on the counter and said, "May I ask which part of me looks like his girlfriend?"

I can tell by her scowl that she was really bothered by the accusation. "There is NO SUCH thing at all!" she announced with pure conviction as she stared at the store owner.

_Is that so? So what am I, chopped liver?_

"Hoho, really?" replied the store owner, there was doubt in her voice.

I whipped my head in her direction, my expression showing irate and disapproval. She caught it and immediately her resolved was extinguish. She slowly took a seat as she eyed me furtively across the counter.

I dropped the menu in front of them with force and tried to appear impassive, "What would these two customers like?"

If they noticed my temper they didn't show it, instead they picked up the menu and perused it.

"Err, Oh… I want a pork okonomiyaki with egg," said Daiya.

I nodded as I wrote in my notepad. I tilted my head to her, careful not to slip from my cool demeanor as I wait for her order.

She closed the menu, "I want shrimp okonomiyaki!"

I scribbled on my notepad quickly and turned on my heels towards the kitchen to gather the ingredients. My back burned, fully aware of their vigilant stares behind me. I was so conscious that I made so many mistakes that day. When I made my way back to them I was juggling with plates and bowls of shredded cabbage, corn, spring onions, pork, shrimp and a pancake mix.

"Sheesh, one feels especially tense watching you work!" cried Daiya.

"Shut up!" I snapped as I unload the plates and bowl. "Then don't watch!"

He smirked at me, "But considering it's you, you're doing a pretty good job."

It's moments like this when I'm thankful that Daiya is my cousin. Sometimes I tend to forget how thoughtful and kind Daiya is. He's like the brother that I never had and no matter what happens I will always treasure the bond that we have.

Both of them were goofing around as they prepare the ingredients. They were yapping loudly like ducks as they poured the mix into the surface of the hot grill.

"Hey, watch this," Daiya said as he grabbed his spatula, flipping the pancake.

She looked amazed as she observed the round food flip in the air, "Cool!"

"Let me try, let me try," she said as she reached for her spatula.

She inserted the tip of the spatula gingerly in between the grill and the pancake, frowning as she concentrates. Easing the spatula all the way, she flicked her wrist too fast, the pancake leaping in the air as it surpassed her head. Gravity did its job, pulling the pancake down as it landed with a less than elegant flop. Half of the pancake lay splattered at the edge of the grill.

"Ah! What should I do?"

Frantic, she tried to scoop the mess in front of her. In her panic she didn't notice the cup of steaming broth near her elbow. As she lifted her arm to scrape the ruined pancake her elbow had nudged the cup. The cup tipped to the side spilling the contents on the table. As if all was in slow motion, I saw the liquid plunge in a torrent heading in her direction. Before I know I was immediately at her side reaching for her.

"Hey, watch out!" I shouted, my hand moving forward only to be beaten by Daiya's own protective arm.

"That was close…" he said breathily as he held her close.

I stood there frozen in place while the other customers approached us with worry. The drone of people around me faded into the background as I watched them with shock. _He saved her. _Without thinking of himself, he _protected_ her. Jealousy has its own way of creeping on you when you least expect it. And now it has visited me, rearing its tortuous head in the depths of my mind. I clenched my jaw hard as my hands fisted at my sides, my nails digging in my palms. _I hated it_. I hated seeing their bodies close; Daiya shielding her as if she was his and her allowing the gesture like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_Shit. Get a grip Ichi!_ I shook my head._ You're acting like a lovesick dolt!_

_Lovesick dolt? Pah!_ I laughed at myself. _Really? That's the best explanation that you can come up with?_ _Me, in love with her? Nah. _I dismissed my unruly thoughts before it went astray. I tried to shrug it off but the recognition has left me feeling distraught.

Out of nowhere I heard her laugh heartily. From the corner of my eyes I saw her cheeks tinged in pink as it blended with the freckles in her nose. Her body was shaking with mirth as she tried to stifle her giggling. I felt my chest tighten for a second. _Huh?_ The familiar flap of the butterflies' wings in my stomach followed after. I looked at her again. _Something has changed_.

Her frizzy hair was somehow shinier as it settled in luscious curls behind her shoulders. Her wide brown eyes were suddenly a cluster of colors. Flecks of vivid reddish-orange adorned her pools making it look like honey from afar. Her round face no longer looks fat to me; instead it was an indication of good health. The tip of her tongue darted out, wetting her chapped lips, but to me they seemed supple and soft. My eyes lingered on those lips a little too long before going back to her eyes.

I gulped and my Adam's apple bobbed in my throat. That's when realization hit me.

Damn. I do _like_ her.

**A/N**

**Most of the dialogues are not mine, they were all from the manga (volume 2 chapter 7, volume 2 chapter 9 and volume 3 chapter 12).**

**I'm not confident enough about this. I tried really hard to capture what was in Ichi's mind. I just hope I showed his feelings towards her as it transitioned to like.**

**Tell me what you think! Was it okay? I would love to hear from you XD**


End file.
